The invention relates to chemical mechanical polishing of substrates, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for distributing slurry to the surface of a polishing pad.
Integrated circuits are typically formed on substrates, particularly silicon wafers, by the sequential deposition of conductive, semiconductive or insulative layers. After each layer is deposited, the layer is etched to create circuitry features. As a series of layers are sequentially deposited and etched, the outer or uppermost surface of the substrate, i.e., the exposed surface of the substrate, becomes successively more non-planar. This occurs because the distance between the outer surface and the underlying substrate is greatest in regions of the substrate where the least etching has occurred, and least in regions where the greatest etching has occurred. With a single patterned underlying layer, this non-planar surface comprises a series of peaks and valleys wherein the distance between the highest peak and the lowest valley may be on the order of 7000 to 10,000 Angstroms. With multiple patterned underlying layers, the height difference between the peaks and valleys becomes even more severe, and can reach several microns.
This non-planar outer surface presents a problem for the integrated circuit manufacturer. If the outer surface is non-planar, then photolithographic techniques used to pattern photoresist layers might not be suitable, as a non-planar surface can prevent proper focusing of the photolithography apparatus. Therefore, there is a need to periodically planarize this substrate surface to provide a planar layer surface. Planarization, in effect, polishes away a non-planar, outer surface, whether conductive, semiconductive, or insulative, to form a relatively flat, smooth surface. Following planarization, additional layers may be deposited on the outer surface to form interconnect lines between features, or the outer surface may be etched to form vias to lower features.
Chemical mechanical polishing is one accepted method of planarization. This planarization method typically requires that the substrate be mounted on a carrier or polishing head, with the surface of the substrate to be polished exposed. The substrate is then placed against a rotating polishing pad. In addition, the carrier head may rotate to provide additional motion between the substrate and polishing surface. Further, a polishing slurry, including an abrasive and at least one chemically-reactive agent, may be spread on the polishing pad to provide an abrasive chemical solution at the interface between the pad and substrate.
Important factors in the chemical mechanical polishing process are: the finish (roughness) and flatness (lack of large scale topography) of the substrate surface, and the polishing rate. Inadequate flatness and finish can produce substrate defects. The polishing rate sets the time needed to polish a layer. Thus, it sets the maximum throughput of the polishing apparatus.
Each polishing pad provides a surface which, in combination with the specific slurry mixture, can provide specific polishing characteristics. Thus, for any material being polished, the pad and slurry combination is theoretically capable of providing a specified finish and flatness on the polished surface. The pad and slurry combination can provide this finish and flatness in a specified polishing time. Additional factors, such as the relative speed between the substrate and pad, and the force pressing the substrate against the pad, affect the polishing rate, finish and flatness.
Because inadequate flatness and finish can create defective substrates, the selection of a polishing pad and slurry combination is usually dictated by the required finish and flatness. Given these constraints, the polishing time needed to achieve the required finish and flatness sets the maximum throughput of the polishing apparatus.
An additional limitation on polishing throughput is "glazing" of the polishing pad. Glazing occurs when the polishing pad becomes packed with the byproducts of polishing and as the pad is compressed in regions where the substrate is pressed against it. The peaks of the polishing pad are pressed down and the pits of the polishing pad are filled up, so the surface of the polishing pad becomes smoother and less abrasive. As a result, the time required to polish a substrate increases. Therefore, the polishing pad surface must be periodically returned to an abrasive condition, or "conditioned", to maintain a high throughput.
An additional consideration in the production of integrated circuits is process and product stability. To achieve a low defect rate, each successive substrate should be polished under similar conditions. Each substrate should be polished by approximately the same amount so that each integrated circuit is substantially identical.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a chemical mechanical polishing apparatus which optimizes polishing throughput, flatness, and finish, while minimizing the risk of contamination or destruction of any substrate.
Specifically, there is a need for an apparatus and method to distribute slurry to the surface of the polishing pad. The apparatus slurry distribution system should provide slurry in an even, uniform layer across the entire polishing pad. In addition, the system should reduce slurry consumption in the polishing process.
Additional advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages of the invention may be realized by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the claims.